GN-P03-Re3JSB Gundam Astray Black Frame Specter
* |developed into= |variants= |operators= |known pilots=Jonathan Stratford |armaments=*"Blackout" GN Energy Absorption Claw x 4 *"Frostbite" Hi-Cold Sword x 2 *GN Beam Sabre x 2 (Mounted on feet) *GN Cannon x 2 *GN Shuriken Fang x 10 *GN Triple Claw x 2 *"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS x 2 *"Nightshade" GN Harpoon Bit x 4 |system features=*Enhanced Sensor *Mirage Colloid Stealth System *Trans-Am System |optional equipment=*"Prowler" GN Assault Shield System x 2 **"Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator x 6 **GN Kunai x 2 ***GN Beam Needle x 2 ***GN Sword x 2 ***GN Vulcan x 2 |affiliation=Blue Helix |universe=Build Fighters }}The GN-P03-Re3JSB Gundam Astray Black Frame Specter (aka Gundam Astray Black Frame Specter, Astray Black Frame, Black Frame, Astray Specter) is a custom stealth assault suit piloted by Jonathan Stratford. Technology & Combat Characteristics While the Azure Destiny was a formidably machine for direct assault, it was somewhat lacking in tactical versatility. The Black Frame was built to fight on a more strategic level instead straight-on assault, providing a more stealth-orientated form of combat. The combination of technologies used complements each base used, allowing for novel and unexpected weapons that use elements from both timelines. The Astray Specter focuses on keeping the opponent off balance, striking exposed areas with weapons designed to bypass regular defences. That said, the extra weapons added allow the suit to also fight in a straight fight as well instead of having to constantly rely on stealth tactics. Despite its effectiveness in combat, Jonathan grew to dislike the machine, finding that the combination of Cosmic Era and Anno Domini technologies was extremely capable, but ultimately overpowered and exploited combat strategies he didn't like using. While it was useful in several key fights while his main machines were too damaged to use, the Astray Specter was ultimately shelved in favour for more "straightforward" tactics. Armaments ;*"Blackout" GN Energy Absorption Claw :Four Energy Absorption Claws are mounted on the back of the suit, not only do they increase mobility but can also drain an enemy's power systems, while low-powered machines are the most severely effected, more powerful machines will still suffer a performance reduction until recharged. Power drained is then used to power up the Black Frame's own systems. Unlike their predecessors the wings are constructed out of reinforced armour and can detach the tips as wired GN Claw Bits to drain enemy suits from a distance. ;*"Frostbite" Hi-Cold Sword :Each upper arm stores a "Frostbite" Hi-Cold Sword, when drawn the sword unfolds to its full length. Unlike most close combat weapons, the Hi-Cold swords are designed to freeze their surface to near zero Kelvin. Traditional defences work by dispersing intense heat generated by beam sabres or simply blocking physical blades, the Hi-Cold sword can bypass these defences as it has the opposite effect on materials. The severe cold causes immediate damage to the surface its applied to and disrupts electrical systems. In order to improve their performance each sword has an anti-beam coating applied to their surface and can be used as traditional weapons. ;*GN Beam Sabre :A GN Beam Sabre is mounted in the tip of both of the machine's feet. ;*GN Cannon :Each hand can retract into the wrist and switch to a GN beam cannon, similarly to the Seraphim Gundam. They have a reasonably high rate of fire despite the high power of each weapon. ;*GN Shuriken Fang :Ten GN Shurken Fangs are mounted on the suit's legs and lower back, each Fang is an improved version of Throne Zwei's GN Fangs. Like the original version they can fire particle blasts or generate beam sabres, but are fitted with several more features. The newer models can be arranged in a circular formation to generate a GN field, requiring at least four active fangs. Additionally the fangs can be used to amplify the GN Cannons by positioning themselves around the line of fire in a ring before discharging a heavy particle blast. ;*GN Triple Claw :Two sets of small claws are mounted on each wrist and extend forwards past the hands when in use. Due to their small size they're ideal for attacking vulnerable areas on enemy machines. ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS :Two light calibre weapons are mounted in the head, primarily reserved for intercepting missiles and damaging lightly armoured targets. ;*"Nightshade" GN Harpoon Bit :The back of the Black Frame carries four modified versions of the "Magashira no Hoko" Harpoon, each harpoon has been replaced by GN Harpoon Bit. This allows the suit to more easily impale enemies and then drag them around or reel them in to use the Energy Absorption Claws. ;*"Prowler" GN Assault Shield System :Two GN shields are mounted on each forearm, inspired by the original "Trikeros Kai" Offensive Shield System, the shields carry numerous weapons of several types. :;*"Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator ::Three rocket-propelled lancer darts are mounted on each shield, their main usage is for penetrating armour, then detonating after impact to compromise the structure. :;*GN Kunai ::In place of the beam rifles on the original "Trikeros Kai" each shield carries a GN Kunai which flip upwards when changing modes. The GN Kunais are identical to the originals of the GN-X Superbia. ::;*GN Beam Needle ::: ::;*GN Sword ::: ::;*GN Vulcan ::: System Features ;*Enhanced Sensor :The Astray retains the original enhanced sensor mounted on the head, giving the weapons better range and accuracy. ;*Mirage Colloid Stealth System :Allows the suit to disappear from sensors, its effectiveness is boosted by the jamming effects of GN particles. ;*Trans-Am System :The Trans-Am allows the suit to temporarily triple its particle output, drastically raising its performance. However, after Trans-Am's conclusion the machine's particle output will be decreased until fully recharged, causing the Gundam's combat performance to be lower than normal. History Initially conceived as an experiment by Stratford to demonstrate how overpowered a stealth-based machine was if enhanced by GN particle-based weapons, the Black Frame proved to be a particularly fearsome machine and was used to great effect in ambushes and flanking manoeuvres. Eventually the Black Frame was shelved, with Stratford feeling the combination of stealth tactics and ability to incapacitate enemy machines did not provide the same sense of fun, and that the machine did not suit his style of fighting. See also